The Unexpected Seige
by DoingJeanOnTheSide
Summary: Masamune has been losing the war and is holding tight to his last claim to land when the notorious pirate shows up on the shores. Ocs used.


Somehow the sight of a ship on the horizon never once shocked Lord Masamune. From the camp settled not too far off the coast, Masamune Date watched the fleet grow slowly as it came closer, the sails bearing the sign of the Chosokabe. Masamune stared at the approaching invasion, somehow not even being able to think about an attack. This was his final camp. And still he could not think.

"Masamune Sir," Kojuro said firmly, finally catching the general's attention and bringing him into reality. The general turned to look at his right eye, concerned now.

"I advise launching a defense. Chosokabe's Urasai has already been dispatched and is making her way across land, followed by her gang of pirates as we speak," he informed.

Masamune scowled, "Then ready the men. This land will not be taken from me!" he proclaimed, grabbing the helmet beside him and strapping it to his head again, blocking the brunette hair from sight. The crescent moon sparkled underneath the sun, and he stood determined to keep this land.

Meanwhile, Urasai, known as the Emerald Devil of the Seas by few and the Devi's Emerald by many, was running through the sandy terrain. The beach where she had landed. The crew followed close behind her, quietly, contrary to what one would've though. Thus a sneak attack. Captain Chosokabe knew the large ships would prove useful to steal the attention of the One Eyed Dragon. What he hadn't counted on was Kojuro Katakura catching the First Mate in action.

Even with being caught, Urasai finished her mission and arrived at the Date Camp. Here, Masamune was waiting for her, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He was backed by his boys, Kojuro, and the one and only Muramani—the Wings of the Dragon.

"Welcome!" Masamune shouted out, smugly of course. For, he'd caught the young woman red handed, how could he not be smug about it?

However, Urasai would not falter; she returned a smile just as smug. Time for a change of plans. Motochika was counting on her.

"Well hey there, Moon Man. Thanks for the welcome committee but I'm sure it wasn't necessary for little ol'me," she replied, nose pointed upwards with a smirk on her lips.

Silence fell, neither of them willing to take the first move and risk a man's life. But this worked in Urasai's favor, all she was trying to do was waste time in waiting for the fearsome pirate yet to come. And it was then that the quiet ninja stepped forward from behind her Lord, her eyes clouded with anger at this brash lady.

"Let me take her, My Lord. You should rather be prepared for a much greater threat-Lord Chosokabe," she said in her hushed voice. Urasai heard it anyway and growled; the vein in her forehead visible as it popped. She was a threat, she was a great thread, maybe even the greater threat! The large weapon came off her back and held out at arm's length, each hand gripped a hold. The wind of the coast blew her coat and long lilac hair wildly.

"I am Urasai, entrusted to me is the fate of this camp. Do not underestimate me, Kiddo," she sneered, "Take the camp! Leave no man alive!" she shouted out; the screaming began and the band of pirates rushed forward to meet the small fraction of the Date Army waiting here.

And just enough time had been wasted. The screams grew, another chorus from the opposite side of the camp. Only this time another voice shouted out, louder than the rest, deep and growling, from all the way on the other side of the camp, which was a seemingly larger one. Motochika.

"Excellent, Urasai! Finally now, the Date will be taken down," he exclaimed. That was a cue for many. A cue for Date and Kojuro to change their focus to the more impending threat behind them, the larger band of well-trained pirates and Motochika Chosokabe. This was the final camp, the only one Motochika hadn't taken from them yet. It had to be protected, lest Oshuu be lost.

The final cue was for Urasai herself. And she took it, breaking the weapon in half to duel-wield the bat'leth. Muramani's daggers were taken from their own home, two in each hand, the deadly curve of the blade like a claw read to rip into Urasai's flesh.

"Just give up, don't even try," Urasai sneered; in her mind this fight against the Wings would be a waste of her time.

Muramani gave no reply, she gave no sound, she did not speak. She did not break from her stance or the almost glare at the Emerald.

They both sashed, Muramani flew while Urasai chose to collide with the girl like the waves to a bow of a ship. A loud clang could be heard sounding through the spread of the space as their weapons slashed. Both girls pushed, trying to get the other to yield. Urasai's arms shook before she jumped back, using her feet to kick Muramani, flipping to land in a squat. Muramani had barely taken a step back.

"Got a tough girl here…" Urasai smirked. Again they charged.

On the other side of the camp, Motochika was advancing, his forces ahead, locked in battle with Masamune's forces. As he went through, Chosokabe's anchor swung mercilessly through the men, cutting his way to Kojuro. If Kojuro was defeated, Masamune would surely come running.

Again, something Motochika hadn't counted on, and that was the One-Eyed Dragon standing side by side with his missing eye to fight and defend their land—all they had left.

"Now, now, would you look at this…" Motochika mused, his anchor thrown onto his should er as he walked about, "teaming up to fight me? You're too kind," he joked. Masamune and Kojuro stood ready to fight and gave no rebuttal. They were not playing around, there was no time to talk so casually with the pirate.

Motochika smirked at the silence, it only proved to amuse him, how serious the two were.

"No words to scare off a pirate like me?" he mused, pacing.

Masamune smirked, raising up three of his dragon claws to point right at the pirate, the other three gripped tightly and ready for battle.

"Who needs words? Fight, you cannot defeat me," Masamune said, his smirk growing.

There was no hesitation, Masamune and Motochika clashed. Six swords against one large ship sinker. They were almost equal, until Kojuro jumped in to assist his Lord against the invading pirate, then, things seemed to be looking up for the Date. Motochika was fierce, but against a fully sighted dragon, anyone would've been losing. The captain was in just that situation.

Motochika kicked Kojuro away just to be hit with the Dragon's Claws. It sliced into his arm, and in return the anchor was used to whack Masamune in the ribs. There was an audible crack as the man flew; Kojuro was right back on the pirate and their weapons clashed.

"Phantom Dive!" was heard from behind them. Motochika jerked to look up as Masamune was coming down. A split second passed and Motochika was able to get out of the way by some miracle. Another second and Masamune was on top of the white haired man yet again. Faster than lightning, the shorter attacked the pirate, his arms could barely be seen. Motochika blocked just as fast, until both flew back and Motochika was again met with Kojuro.

"You're crazy!" Motochika shouted angrily. This was harder than he had anticipated, yet Urasai was keeping the battle from being three to one.

Speaking of Urasai, at the same time of Masamune's dive, had gone on one her own. She pushed off a building, flying almost horizontal towards Muramani, her bat-let one piece now, threatening to slice the girl in half. The threat was carried out in a less harmful way, making a nice slice across Muramani's face. Muramani didn't let out a peep as she quickly recoiled/

Urasai slid across the dirt, panting, squatting down. Her hair was falling from the green tie, coat ripped up, and stomach now bleeding from the wound just inflicted.

"Ha…you're quite the toughie," Urasai panted out. She pushed to stand again, glaring at Muramani for being such an annoyance.

Muramani gave a microscopic smile, "You shall not harm My Lord. This land belongs to him," her small, but strong voice, said.

Urasai let out a laugh and they clashed again. Locked in combat, both girls were tired and beaten. Each just like their Lord.

Finally, Motochika was making his comeback against the Date leaders. He had taken a strategic move to take Kojuro out first, completely ignoring Masamune. Then, with the Dragon half-blind again, Motochika went after him.

The sun was setting when the battle was over. One victory stood tall, while the loser laid panting and beaten on the ground. Motochika raised a sword, one of Masamune's own, into the air. His anchor had been thirsted firmly into the ground, casting quite the shadow on the dirt. As the victor, Motochika had this right to give the final blow—ending Masamune's life. The sword flew through the air like its master would have, yet stopped abruptly at the sound of a heart wrenching scream.

"No! Masamune!" Muramani screeched. She was bloodied and broken, limping as she dashed to her fallen Lord. Her eyes were soaked with tears, she hadn't been able to protect him, and she fell to her knees.

Motochika watched her, then turned to watch Urasai try and make her way over. She made it, must as Muramani threw herself over Masamune.

"No! No, no, no…" she blubbered, voice choked by sobs. The sight of the wounded Masamune killed her more than anyone could have ever imagined.

She pushed away from the general to turn, sitting protectively in front Masamune. By now, Urasai was gripping onto Motochika's jacket to stay standing.

"Please! Lord Chosokabe! Don't do it, don't hurt him further! Do not kill him!" Muramani shrieked. By this time, even Urasai couldn't have killed the man. Muramani's sobs were heart wrenching and depressing, loud and begging.

Motochika knelt down, Urasai having to follow, and he put his large hand to the small shoulder of Muramani. He gave her a small smile.

"Now…never could I think of giving death to him. Guess I'll just have to let him climb back to power so we can fight again. You take your Lord back to his home, care for his wounds, care for yours, and the Right Eye's. Rebuild your army and when ye think you're ready, come fight us again. Maybe turn the tides," Motochika smiled.

Muramani gave a small sniff, then nodded. Her hair was ruffled as Motochika gave one last word:

"Don't forget who you're working for," he said, "I know for a fact that Dragon won't be beat," and he ruffled the girl's hair before standing.

His voice was not the next heard. Rather it was shocking to hear Urasai speak.

"Keep going, Kiddo. And next time, I promise I won't hold back," she smirked weakly.

Now in silence, the pirates left Muramani there with her Lords. With the rest of their crew, Motochika and Urasai boarded the ships again to sail off back to the open sea. Besides, it better suited them.

Muramani struggled to her feet and stumbled off to locate surviving soldiers. Then, she could save Masamune and Kojuro. When they were stronger, the Chosokabe wouldn't' know what hit them.


End file.
